


The Camera Eye: Belated Gift

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [43]
Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Japan’s biggest romance holidays arrives, and Uruha suddenly finds there’s a bit of a down side to a polyamorous relationship - he can’t spend it with both Kai and MiA. But he has a surprise for MiA that he hopes will make for a happy belated holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Belated Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Sort of a belated Christmas fic, since it takes place on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. (For those unfamiliar with Christmas in Japan - it’s considered a romance holiday there, not a family holiday like it is here, and there’s much more emphasis on Christmas Eve than Christmas Day. However, everyone, in a relationship or not, eats Kentucky Fried Chicken and cake on Christmas - sometimes with added sushi and/or pizza. Also, New Year’s is the big family gathering holiday there, like Christmas is here - so when Subaru goes home to Osaka on Christmas Eve in this fic, he’s actually going for an extended New Year’s visit). Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

It was easy, most of the time, to maintain a polyamorous relationship – that is, if a couple had a level of trust and communication like Kai and Uruha.

They knew where each other stood in terms of their secondary relationships. Uruha was fully aware that there were nights when Kai would be with Shou, Kai understood there were nights when Uruha would be with MiA. Neither currently had any other partners in their lives – but if they did, they’d just sit their primary partner down, and discuss it, and both of them would be fine.

The only snags came about when a romantic holiday came around. Like, for instance, Christmas Eve, a day when one was expected to be with one’s true love.

This was no problem on Kai’s end, of course. He was Shou’s secondary lover, the same way Shou was his. And so, he could relax with Uruha on Christmas Eve, secure in the knowledge that Shou was similarly cuddled up with Ruki.

Uruha, on the other hand . . .

This was his first Christmas Eve having someone other than Kai in his life. And he knew MiA had no primary lover he’d be spending tonight with. Well, there was his relationship with Subaru – but Subaru had left for Osaka that morning, and would be staying there with his family until the Sunday after New Year’s.

Well, he couldn’t blame the boy for that. He and Kai had their own family plans for New Year’s – they’d be visiting Kai’s mother, who was very accepting of their relationship and considered Uruha a son-in-law. (Uruha wondered if she’d be so accepting if she knew about MiA – the polyamory was one aspect of their lives they weren’t open about with her).

But now, as he and Kai sat together at their table, the traditional chicken-and-cake meal spread out in front of them, he couldn’t help but feel a bit torn – and down. He took a big sip of his champagne – it didn’t help.

“What’s wrong, love?” Kai asked him. “You look a bit, well . . . un-Christmassy right now.”

Uruha looked up at him. “It’s, well . . .”

“Heavy Hitter? They’ve been pulling crap again?”

“Nothing like that.” He shook his head. “Besides, I’ve chosen to ignore them.”

“What, then? You can tell me.”

Uruha took another big swallow. Only at a Japanese Christmas celebration would one pair champagne with Kentucky Fried Chicken. “It’s MiA,” he said. “I . . . I want to be with you tonight, just like last Christmas, and the one before that. But I can’t stop thinking that . . .” He put his glass down. “I’m just worried that he’s lonely tonight.”

Kai reached over and took Uruha’s hand. “He won’t be,” he said. “He’s probably with Subaru.”

Uruha shook his head. “Subaru and all his roommates left for Osaka together this morning. He actually called me to let me know.”

“Why don’t you give MiA a call?”

“I can’t just call him in the middle of my evening with you!”

“Why not?” Kai gave him a million-megawatt smile. “It’s your boyfriend asking you to make the call, right?”

“Well, there is something professional I need to talk to him about . . .” Uruha got his phone out. It still seemed . . . wrong. No matter what the liberal boundaries of their relationship, Christmas Eve was still supposed to be for your primary lover only.

“I’ll see if I can stay with Shou tomorrow night,” Kai said. “That way, you can invite him over. You haven’t had a chance to spend the night with him for awhile, anyway.”

That was true. Uruha had been in a whirlwind of editing to get Datenshi Blue 2 ready for release – and he wanted to make sure it was the very best video it could be. If Heavy Hitter and Adonis wanted to play dirty with the format of the JAVA Awards, he was going to make sure he beat them fair and square.

“You have a point.” He got up from the table. “I’ll be right back.” He pushed the speed dial button, actually hoping MiA didn’t pick up – it would mean he was doing something, anything tonight.

* * *

MiA was lying on a sparkly cushion on Koichi’s floor, eyes glued to the movie on the TV, when he became aware of a buzzing feeling in his pocket.

His friends were all sprawled about the room – Koichi in the chair, Meto and Tsuzuku on the couch. The place was a minefield of KFC containers, paper plates smeared with cake frosting and beer bottles - not to mention a couple of pizza boxes. Koichi just had to supplement the annual orgy of unhealthy food with more unhealthy food.

MiA slid his hand into his pocket, pulled out his phone – and his eyes widened. Well, this was enough to shake him out of his food coma.

“Can you put that on pause?” he said to Koichi as he scrambled to his feet. “I’ll just be a few minutes.” He went into the bathroom – the one place in here that someone could have privacy – and shut the door.

His heart was pounding as he slid the button at the bottom of the phone to answer the call. “Uruha?”

“Hi,” said the voice at the other end. “I’m just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” MiA said. “Are . . . are you with Kai tonight?” Of course he is, a voice in his head said. Which made his heart drop into his stomach (where it would have to do battle with tons of fried food and pizza and sweets).

“Yes – but he was the one who suggested I call you. Are you available tomorrow?”

Well, that made his heart bounce back upward – hopefully, not covered in the Colonel’s secret mix of eleven herbs and spices. “Yes – yes, I am! I mean . . . um, I don’t have any concrete plans.”

“Can you come over in the evening – say, around seven? There’s something I want to talk to you about, and besides, I just want to see you.”

“I’ll be there,” he said. A stampede of wild kaiju couldn’t have kept him away.

“Do . . . do you have something to do tonight?” Uruha said. “I mean, you’re not alone, are you?”

“I’m with my friends,” MiA said. “We’ve done this every Christmas Eve since we’ve known each other. We’ve always said that if anyone wasn’t, you know . . . in an exclusive relationship with someone . . . we’d spend it together. So we had our chicken and our cake and now we’re watching movies.”

And MiA would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about not doing this ritual this year. He’d daydreamed about having Uruha to himself, spending a real Christmas Eve together . . .

And then, reality had crashed in on him.

So there Uruha was with Kai, and here he was with, well . . . the same Christmas Eve he’d had the last few years. (And why did he find himself thinking he’d appreciate this a lot more if it were just him and Koichi, not the other two? Where did that thought come from?)

“Good,” Uruha said. “You go enjoy yourself, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? It’ll be kind of a second Christmas Eve.”

“Just without the chicken and cake,” MiA replied. The way he felt now, he didn’t think he’d be able to eat anything else for the next week.

“No chicken and cake,” Uruha said. “We’ll find something lighter to eat.” Of course, food was going to be far from the first thing on the agenda for either of them, and they both knew it.

“All right,” MiA said. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. I’m looking forward to it.” Which was the understatement of the century.

“So am I,” Uruha said.

When MiA hung up, he just about floated back out into the room. A second Christmas Eve? Well, if he couldn’t get the first one . . . a second one would do very well, thank you.

“See, told you it was Director-san,” Tsuzuku said to Koichi. “He’s smiling from ear to ear.”

“He’s not stealing you from us tonight, is he?” Koichi said.

“No,” said MiA, plunking back down on his cushion and rummaging around in the case of beer for any available non-empties. “Tomorrow night.”

“Good,” Koichi said. “I’m not letting you go right now.”

MiA was going to retort that as full of food as he was, he couldn’t go anywhere if he wanted to . . . except, for some reason, Koichi’s words were making him feel almost as warm inside as Uruha’s had.

* * *

Uruha felt his heart pounding like a teenager’s when the knock came on his door.

It had been just too damn long since they’d been together. He felt like an addict who had been forced to go cold turkey for too long . . . and was finally getting his fix again. He threw open the door to see MiA on the doorstep, gorgeous as always, with a small smile.

Instantly, they were in each other’s arms, lips pressing together. He felt so damn good, his skin so soft and smooth, his chest feeling broad and strong against Uruha’s, and he smelled and tasted of . . .

Popcorn?

When MiA eased away, his smile became sheepish. “I just came from seeing Star Wars again,” he said.

“Again?” said Uruha, as he took his lover’s hand and led him into the apartment.

“The first time was the day it came out, with Subaru and his friends and Koichi. The second time was with Yuuki and Yo-ka a few days later. And then, Tsuzuku and Meto hadn’t seen it yet . . .”

Uruha laughed. “Three times in a week? You’re devoted.”

“It’s just, well . . . this is something I’ve loved since I was a kid. I feel like I’ve been waiting for this movie all my life.” The two of them sat on the couch, still holding hands. “You don’t think that’s weird, do you?”

Weird? Uruha thought it was adorable. In this business, which put such an emphasis on people being jaded and sophisticated and oversexed, when you found someone who had managed to hold onto genuine innocence, it was something of a thing of beauty.

“Just the opposite,” he said. “That’s what we all aim for as filmmakers – to make something that touches people so deeply, on some level, that they want to see it again and again. It means you’re seeing the work of someone who did their job.”

“But as soon as the movie was over, I told the other two that I was coming to see you. Because I’ve missed being with you – a lot.”

“I’ve missed it, too,” Uruha said, softly. “You don’t know how very much.” He squeezed the other man’s hand. “Now, before we go any further . . .”

“Should I take a shower?”

Uruha looked confused. “Why?”

“The popcorn smell.” And he could brush his teeth while he was at it – MiA now kept a toothbrush at this apartment.

“There’s worse things to smell of than popcorn,” Uruha said, leaning his head on MiA’s. “But we can rinse off first, together. I do want to talk to you about something before that, though.”

“What is it?”

“A video. Specifically, the next video you and I are going to work on together.”

“Is it the pirate one?”

“Not yet. This is going to be one specifically about you.”

MiA looked surprised. “About me?”

“A followup to MiA Amore. Four vignettes, all about the fantasies of a model, like the first one. Only this time, with different guys, a higher budget and a script by all our screenwriters. Yes, Yo-ka is going to be making his writing debut with this one.” (Well, he hadn’t actually asked Yo-ka yet – but he planned to).

MiA blinked, as if he were trying to process all this. “Why? I mean, why make another video about me? Why not do a spotlight video about Subaru?”

“Because I want to do this for you,” Uruha said. “I want to do a video showing the world you at your most beautiful and desirable. It’s going to be a labor of pure love. Consider it my Christmas gift to you.”

MiA suddenly threw his arms around Uruha. “Thank you. I mean it . . . this is . . . I’m touched. I really am. You’re seriously putting your other projects on hold to do this for me?”

“Of course,” Uruha said. “And you’re going to have say in how it gets made, too. For instance, I’m letting you pick your co-stars. Choose four guys – any four. And I’ll have the writers tailor each scene to you and him.”

MiA smiled. “You’re one of the four,” he said. “I want to do a whole vignette with you.”

Actually, Uruha had kind of expected that. “I’ll be glad to,” he said. “Maybe our vignette is that I’m your photographer, and you’re thinking about me seducing you after a shoot.”

“I like that,” MiA said, breathlessly.

“Now, other co-stars . . .”

“Subaru, definitely,” said MiA. “He can be the boy next door who’s just moved into my building. In fact, that can be a whole framing story – me fantasizing about these other guys and not noticing what’s right in front of my nose until the end of the video.”

Uruha made a note of it. “I like it,” he said.

“The third guy can be Yo-ka. I’ve been . . . curious about doing a one-on-one with him. We’ve been in groups together, but not just him and me.”

“Yo-ka is in,” Uruha said. “Maybe he’s the hot stranger you see across a crowded room and fantasize about doing it with then and there.” Uruha made another note. “Now, about the fourth guy . . .”

“Koichi,” MiA said.

Uruha looked a bit startled by that. “MiA, this isn’t an Avalon Video production. You aren’t required to have anyone from your old company in it.”

“You said I could choose anyone,” MiA said, softly. “And I choose Koichi. I’ve always liked working with him. Besides . . . I can’t explain it, but I can’t imagine doing this video without him.”

Oh, Uruha could explain, all right. This just confirmed what he’d suspected for a long time about Koichi and MiA. It was only a matter of time, he thought, before MiA figured it out for himself.

“All right,” Uruha said. “So for costars, we have me, Yo-ka, Koichi and Subaru. Plus, there’ll be a scene of you solo, playing with toys.”

MiA nodded. “I’m willing to do that,” he said.

“I’ll put the writers on it tomorrow morning,” Uruha said. “Chances are they’ll all turn in their scripts in a few days, because they want to get done before New Year’s. Then we’ll be able to start shooting shortly after that – I just need to find locales.”

“Are you going to try to get this done before the JAVA nominations?” MiA said.

“I got Datenshi Blue in last year, didn’t I?” Uruha reached up and stroked MiA’s hair. “I want to be able to give you a Best Showcase Video nomination.”

“I won that award last year – for MiA Amore.”

“I want you to win two awards in a row, then.”

“Koichi will just make me wear another tiara. Probably a double one this time, for two awards.”

Uruha laughed. “It’s not a fate worse than death,” he said.

“Would you wear one?”

“It depends on who was asking me to wear it.” Uruha stood up. “Come on – let’s go in the bathroom and wash up. And then we have the apartment and the bed all to ourselves tonight.”

“I’m glad,” MiA said, standing up and letting Uruha lead him down the hall.

Uruha was actually pleased with the lineup of guys MiA had picked. He loved the idea of being on-camera with him for a full scene. Subaru had fantastic chemistry with him, of course, and he couldn’t wait to see the sparks MiA and Yo-ka set off together.

But in some ways, the Koichi scene was what he was looking forward to most of all. Because he really wanted to see how that played out.

* * *

There was something about showering with a lover that was both very tranquil and very arousing at the same time.

You felt the warmth of the water pouring over your body, relaxing muscles, taking away any chill. You breathed in warm steam scented of shower soap. And you gazed on your lover’s nakedness right in front of you, also wet, droplets running down his skin, looking like temptation itself.

And the more warm and relaxed you felt, the more the blood was rushing to lower regions, making you hard, making you want to grab him and do something only than wash, and you could feel his eyes moving over you, feeling the same way . . .

It was only a matter of who made the first move.

Right now, Uruha and MiA were sitting on bathing stools opposite each other, washing intently, but stealing glances. Which then became slow, lingering, looking up and down the other man’s body . . .

MiA reached out and put his fingers lightly on Uruha’s arm, running up and down it. It was a minor physical contact, but it was enough to open the floodgates. MiA leaned over, and Uruha leaned toward him, and . . .

They both nearly fell on the floor, wrapping arms around each other tightly, kissing fiercely, like drowning men drawing water from each other’s lips. Uruha pushed his tongue toward MiA’s as one hand ran down the younger man’s back, caressing the wet skin.

It was MiA who broke his lips away from his lover’s and started kissing down his neck, licking at the droplets of water, then nipping. Uruha gasped, grabbing the back of MiA’s head, trembling a little – he loved MiA being aggressive like this.

The director closed his eyes and tipped back his head, luxuriating in the feel of that silken tongue slipping down toward his chest and moving down over his torso, circling a nipple, then sucking hard.

“MiA,” Uruha moaned, tangling his fingers in the blond hair, feeling the light scrape of teeth against the sensitive surface, the tiny bit of pain replaced by the pleasure of that tongue again, brushing back and forth . . .

When he moved to the other nipple and sucked, then brushed his cheek against it, Uruha let out a full-throated moan. He thought of the lucky men who were going to experience this in front of the camera in the near future – while he filmed it. He thought of the fans who would be watching MiA do this at home, feeling their blood heat up at the sight of his skill.

But at this moment, this beauty was all his.

MiA licked a hot trail down Uruha’s stomach, nibbling, darting his tongue in and out of his navel, as he slowly fell down to his knees. Uruha parted his thighs, panting as he raised his head, watching MiA settle between then, knowing what was next . . .

And sure enough, that wet heat was encircling the tip of his hardness, the wicked tongue swirling around it, flicking back and forth, back and forth. MiA moaned a little in his throat as he moved down further, sucking hard.

“Oh, fuck, yes, baby,” Uruha moaned. Oh, God, he was more aggressive than normal. There was something a bit different about the way MiA was sucking him – firmer and faster, fingers tracing patterns on Uruha’s thighs, even pinching the skin lightly, sending an unexpected jolt of pain through the director that made him jump and cry out.

“Yes, yes,” Uruha panted as one of those hands moved up to his nipple, caressing it as MiA slid him in and out, sucking hard on the outdraw, until nothing but the head was in his lips, tongue caressing him. He teased the slit on the top just as he pinched the nipple, sending a sharp shock of pleasure and pain through Uruha, and he let out a hoarse cry, gripping MiA’s head so tightly he was almost puling the hair.

MiA moved back further, the head almost slipping out of his lips, adjusting his position a little . . .

Then he started to rapidly move down. And down. And down. Uruha felt himself being completely enveloped, hot wetness overwhelming him, feeling like he was being swallowed whole.

Fuck. Fuck. He WAS being swallowed whole. He was all the way in his mouth, clear through to his throat. Full-blown deep-throating. “MiA, MiA, oh, my GOD . .”

MiA began to pull back, and the cooler air all over Uruha’s cock contrasted to all that heat. Uruha leaned his head back, just moaning, unable to believe what he’d just felt. When did he learn to . . .

There was a pause as MiA slid almost all the way out again, licking lightly at the tip, then stopping altogether – before that mouth slid down again, faster and harder than before, and Uruha raised his hips, totally lost in the pleasure now, feeling the heat and wetness overwhelm him completely. He was throat-fucking him, being utterly swallowed, and the heat and pleasure was building so hard and fast in him, he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold out . . .

MiA just kept doing it, pulling back to give Uruha a moment to recover, then moving down fast again, moaning in his throat on one downstroke, the vibrations seeming to pulse through Uruha’s whole body . . .

“Suck me,” Uruha moaned. “Suck me, eat me, oh, fuck, baby . . .” He was writhing now, his heart pounding and body tensing, well past thought, overwhelmed entirely with heat and sensation . . .

When MiA reached up to his nipple again, the last of Uruha’s control broke. He arched forward, letting out a cry that echoed off the bathroom walls, his come pouring into MiA’s mouth as ecstasy surged through his veins until his entire body felt drained.

He sagged forward, nearly falling off the seat. MiA caught him, pressing his lips to Uruha’s, and Uruha eagerly delved in with his tongue to taste his own come.

MiA held Uruha close, resting his head on his shoulder, as Uruha just trembled. His orgasms with MiA were always intense – but this one was going to need some serious recovery time.

Finally, he was able to raise his head, kiss MiA’s lips lightly and say, in a trembling voice, “When did you learn to do that?”

“During the Expo,” MiA said, a bit sheepishly. “Subaru and I were together in the hotel room, and he was in a chair, and I was kneeling in front of him – and it just HAPPENED. And before I knew it, I was deep-throating him and he was going nuts.”

“I can see why,” Uruha said. “That was . . . amazing. You have a gift for sex, I swear. You really are a natural.” He kissed MiA’s lips. “I’m not going to ask you to do it on-camera if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I might try it,” MiA said. “Probably with you or Subaru – since I’ve done it with the two of you before.” He stroked Uruha’s hair.

Uruha nodded. He’d heard that deep-throating was often just the result of very simple things – one of which was being with a partner you felt very comfortable with. He definitely wouldn’t expect MiA to do with, on-camera or off, with an actor he wasn’t familiar with.

“You deserve something very special for doing that,” he said. “Dry off, and let’s go in the bedroom.”

MiA obeyed his request, quickly, moving into the other room and getting on all fours on the bed, his beautiful ass pointed right at Uruha. A sight for sore eyes, indeed.

Uruha reached into the nighttable drawer, pulled out a few things and sat down behind MiA, reverently running his hand along the curve of that bottom. “You’re incredibly gorgeous,” he said, leaning over and running kisses along his lover’s back, not removing his hand.

His tongue began to stroke at the skin, moving up the column of his spine, breathing in and tasting the freshness of the soap he’d been using. Gradually, he made his way down further, pausing at the juncture of his hips and ass.

MiA let out a small sound, parting his legs and pushing his hips backward. Uruha raised his head. “What is it you want?” he said. And he licked down further, stopping just above the cleft, then pulling back.

MiA pushed his hips backward again. “Please . . .” he said.

“Please?” Uruha kissed the base of his spine, licked downward again – then stopped and moved back up. “Please, what?”

“Your tongue . . .” MiA moved his legs a bit further apart.

“Like this?” Uruha quickly licked a patch of skin at the very top of the curve, then pulled back.

“Uruha!” MiA cried.

“Tell me what it is you want.”

“I want your tongue inside me.”

Uruha reached for the dental dam next to him, picked up the lube again and poured a generous amount into MiA’s cleft. When he spread the plastic over the opening, he felt the young man beneath him tremble. “Ask me again. Tell me what you want.”

“Please, I want your tongue. I want to feel it moving around on the outside, and I want it inside me. I want you to tongue-fuck me, please, please . . .”

“When you put it like that . . .” Uruha leaned over, his hot breath warming his lover’s bottom, and parted the cheeks, leaning over and bringing his tongue to the latex-covered opening. He traced the rim of it, pushing just inside, wriggling around . . .

He was rewarded with a long, delicious moan, which made him push in further, wriggling all the way, feeling MiA gripping the bed beneath him as he pushed his hips back further. Uruha began to fantasize about doing this to MiA while his lover sucked another guy, giving and receiving oral at the same time, and how gorgeous would that look on-camera, especially if his lover pulled off his new trick . . .

He began to thrust into him, his tongue pushing into the tight, hot channel, curving, moving around, listening to MiA’s reactions . . .. and when he hit a sensitive spot, he rubbed back and forth over it until MiA let out a deep, low sound of pleasure.

Meanwhile, one hand reached for something else on the bed, flipping a switch on the bottom, a low buzzing sound filling the air. He knew MiA heard it, he heard the other man whimper a little in anticipation.

He reached around MiA’s body with the toy, pressing the tip of it against his erection, starting to move up the shaft, rubbing back and forth as his tongue continued to thrust. MiA was in a frenzy now, grabbing the bed with both hands, his whole body moving, writhing. He cried Uruha’s name out as he rubbed himself against the toy, trying to get more friction, as he pushed against that wicked tongue still darting from place to place inside him . . .

The toy moved to the very tip of his hardness, moving back and forth over the head, and Uruha shifted to one of the most sensitive spots within MiA, moving back and forth, back and forth . . .

“AAAHHHH!!!” MiA cried, letting go in tremendous waves of ecstasy, his come pouring out over the toy and Uruha’s hand, Uruha not letting up at all, his tongue not sliding out of MiA until the last shudders had faded.

He pulled the dental dam away and laid a soft kiss on MiAs ass. Gently, he helped his lover roll over – since MiA didn’t seem to be willing and ready to do that himself.

Uruha bent over to tenderly kiss MiA’s lips. The younger man still had his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. He looked completely, thoroughly pleasured. “You okay?” Uruha said.

MiA opened his eyes, slowly. “I’m wonderful,” he said. “I always come so hard with you – no matter what we do. If it’s your cock, your hands, your mouth, your tongue, a toy . . .”

“I come hard with you, too.” He reached for a baby wipe, quickly cleaned MiA up, and snuggled next to him. “I can’t help it. It’s not just that you’re beautiful. It’s . . . well, the way we connect.”

MiA wrapped his arms around Uruha. “It’s a good thing we’re going to be in the video together, isn’t it? I know I’m going to perform well with you.”

“MiA . . .” Uruha kissed his cheek. “I meant what I said before. Your new trick doesn’t have to be used on-camera if you don’t want to – and I’m never going to force you to do it. If you feel comfortable and it happens, fine. If not . . . well, I’m not going to be building entire videos around your ability to deep-throat, as erotic as it is.”

Despite saying that, there was something deep within Uruha, some director’s instinct, that rejoiced at the deep-throating, that wanted to get it on camera right away and exploit it. But he let his human instinct overrule that. Part of it was professional ethics.

Most of it, however, was just plain love.

MiA snuggled against Uruha. “I know,” he said. “It’s . . . it’s not the kind of thing I think I could do on-cue. Just . . . with certain guys.”

“I’m honored to be one of the certain guys,” said Uruha.

“You always will be.” MiA closed his eyes. “I could lie here forever like this, with you.”

And there was a small pain in Uruha’s heart. The nature of their relationship was rearing its head again. Forever together for them was an impossibility – unless Kai and MiA fell in love with each other as well. As much as Uruha had fantasized about that, he’d seen the two of them interact enough to know that, realistically, it wasn’t going to happen.

He realized that the best thing in the world that could happen to MiA would be if his relationship with Koichi were to come into full flower, if the simmering tensions between them were to burst into love. Then, MiA could have someone to be his “forever together.” They could still continue their own relationship – but it would be a side one for both of them.

Uruha softly kissed MiA again. “We’ll just enjoy the time we have together,” he said. “We’ll be together a lot more on the set of this new video, since it’s all about you.”

He was quietly determined to make it happen between MiA and Koichi. He’d talk to both boys, encourage them to take the next step . . .

But after they were done with the video. For the duration of the filming of his valentine to MiA, his co-star would be all his. And they would both be very happy with that.

* * *

The writing assignments went out the next day. Uruha and MiA’s segment would be done by Saga. Jin would handle the ones about Koichi and Subaru, as well as the “wraparound” segments connecting the vignettes.

As for Yo-ka’s segment, Uruha called the actor directly, asking if he wanted to have a go at writing his own vignette. Yo-ka agreed enthusiastically – although he was a little surprised at being asked.

“MiA chose me? Really?”

“Yes,” Uruha said. “I said he could have any four guys he wanted, and he chose you as one of the four.” And later on, he was going to ask Yo-ka if he’d be one of the two guys in the threesome segment he’d envisioned.

“I’ll make it worth his while,” he said. “Okay, I’ll have a screenplay for you – is it okay if Jin takes a look at it first?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Uruha replied.

He hung up the phone. All systems were go. He’d told the writers what he was looking for location-wise, so he could start setting locales up now. They’d be able to start shooting as soon as everyone was back from their New Year’s break. And if he got it edited and mastered in time, he’d be able to enter it in the Best Showcase Video category of the JAVAS – one he knew that Heavy Hitter was looking to dominate.

But most of all, this would be exactly what he envisioned – a valentine to MiA, a way to share with the whole world what he’d found in him. He wanted everyone to love MiA the way he did.

He’d show everyone that a guy didn’t need fancy porn tricks to be special.


End file.
